


Quality Time With The Boyf riend

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Trans! Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: "You're amazing," Michael praised, punctuating each word with a kiss, each one climbing higher and higher up his thigh. "Cooler than a vintage cassette."





	Quality Time With The Boyf riend

**Author's Note:**

> My second contribution to this fandom, and of course, it's porn.
> 
> That's... prolly what my 3rd's gonna be, too.
> 
> Because what is a newbie to do in this fandom besides write a page 80 fic???

"You're pretty amazing, you know that, right?" Michael nipped at the inside of Jeremy's knee, his hands large and warm as they wrapped around his leg. Jeremy didn't answer, only shifting his fingers through his partner's hair, tugging on the strands lightly.

Michael leaned in closer, and a bit to a tender spot on his inner thigh had Jeremy's eyes snapping open again, coming back to Michael, a small yip coming from his mouth. "I  _ mean _ it," Michael said, his tone firm.

Jeremy's face flushed and his jaw dropped a bit. He looked at Michael in near awe, taking in how his beautiful dark skin was flushed darker, how his face was as messy as his hair. His hair was tousled from Jeremy's insistent fingers, dipping into his eyes and falling carelessly around his eyes.

Jeremy was so caught up in him that he almost forgot that Michael was speaking.

When he remembered what he had said, Jeremy's flush deepened and he made a soft sound.

"You're amazing," Michael praised, punctuating each word with a kiss, each one climbing higher and higher up his thigh. "Cooler than a vintage cassette." Jeremy snorted with laughter.

"You're ridiculous," he said, knocking his knuckles against Michael's forehead lightly.

Michael laughed with him, eyes looking up at him adoringly, his eyelashes fluttering as he grinned. It made Jeremy's heart stutter in its rhythm, his stomach getting tied up in knots.

"Maybe," he said, "but I’m also serious." His hands were so warm as they skimmed up and down his legs. Occasionally, his right hand would trail farther down, past his knee, his palm skidding up and down his calf in a tender moment. "Most handsome boy I've ever seen in my life."

Jeremy's breath picked up, his fingers combing through Michael's hair, fingernails scratching at his scalp, occasionally tugging through strands.

His eyes slipped shut, teeth sinking into his lip until drops of pain flared up there. Michael's tongue was teasing.

Michael pulled up Jeremy's left leg, hooking the knee over his shoulder as he pushed the other leg wider apart. He scooted in farther, until he could kiss a trail up the rest of Jeremy's leg. His arms hooked around the outsides of Jeremy's thighs, his fingers pulled his lips apart so he could lean in, his tongue poking around in places that caught Jeremy's breath and held it tight.

It was all Jeremy could do to not squirm so much. He couldn't exactly help it, after all. Just seeing Michael like this, was enough to take Jeremy to new heights. Having his mouth on him, all soft and wet and warm? It was enough to make Jeremy writhe into the bed sheets, his mouth open in a pant.

And then Michael made it to his clit, sucking messily on it.

That was the moment that Jeremy Heere forgot how to breathe.

He keened, his head hitting the pillow hard as he flung back against it. His back arched, toes curled and fingers plucked at his hair.

" _ Mikey _ ," he sighed, his voice picking up that tone that Michael kept adopting, arousal seeping into his words like droplets on a watercolor painting. "Oh my God.  _ Michael _ ." He gasped. " _ Jesus _ ."

"See?" Michael said, pulling off of him. A finger slipped inside Jeremy easily; Michael pulled it in and out at a leisurely pace, the pace dizzying and altogether not enough. "You're so gorgeous."

The praise struck a chord in Jeremy, one that had him panting in all of the best ways. "B-Baby," he murmured, "Michael. Michael, come  _ on _ ." His voice broke and he didn't even have the time to cringe over it, because Michael was pushing another finger, his mouth going back around his clit. " _ Fuck _ !" he cursed suddenly. He tore his fingers from Michael's hair, to the bed sheets instead, twisting in the cotton until it was tight under him.

They've had this problem before. Jeremy gets too caught up and Michael hair gets pulled to the point where he's had to completely pull off and pop a few Tylenol because of the sudden headache he sprouted. Ever since then, Jeremy tries to make the conscious effort to pull at the bed sheets instead.

A high sound tore from his chest, arching his back off of the mattress.

And then Michael scissored his fingers, added another and then crooked them in such a way that -

" _ OH. OH JESUS CHRIST!"  _ His right hand jumped from the sheets, to his boyfriend’s shoulder, his short nails biting into skin. He tensed off the bed; what he was feeling was all too intense to stay limber.

He felt tight as a bow string, ready to spring at absolutely any moment.

"Michael.  _ MichaelMichaelMichaelholyshitMichael _ ." His words blended together, rising more than a few octaves.

He could feel it building in the base of his stomach. His breath caught and his eyes slipped shut again.

And then all at once, white exploded behind his eyelids and he groaned lowly again. Panting, his chest heaving, he melted back into the mattress, basking in that beautiful afterglow as Michael slowly wound him back down again, stroking him gently through it. He pulled up and kissed up Jeremy’s body until he came to his mouth.

Jeremy’s breathing was still heavy as he kissed Michael. A hand to his hip, an arm curling around Michael’s shoulders. Something to hold onto.

“Good?”

“ _ Yes. _ ”

“You’re so pretty.”

Jeremy laughed. He leaned up, pressing tiny kisses into the skin under Michael’s chin.

“You’re such a dork.”

Michael have a little sounded like a low, happy hum. “You looooovvveeee meeee.”

The nod Jeremy gave shifted the hair from the top of his hair against Michael’s chin. “ _ I guess _ ,” he said, a dramatic sigh falling from his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I was going to go full out, but... eh. Maybe next time??
> 
> If you liked it, please leave me a comment!!
> 
>  
> 
> [you can also check me out on tumblr!!](http://peanutbutterandbitter.tumblr.com/#_=_)


End file.
